Dances and Confessions
by Crazy4wood
Summary: When Draco invites Hermione to a celebration with his Quidditch team, confessions are made that will change the way they see each other.


**Hello, Lovelies! This one-shot is writing for and inspired by the artwork posted in my profile (link in profile). I am posting the next chapter of MotP today as well, Hope you all enjoy this one-shot!**

 **Thank you to thedarklordherself for looking over this with me!**

 **I only own my imagination and Tom Felton (One day...)**

 **Dances and Confessions**

* * *

Draco entered the party and looked around, Hermione was supposed to meet him at nine. He sighed relieved when he saw her by the drinks, "There you are, Granger." Draco walked over to her and smirked, "I'm surprised you decided to come, I know you hate parties."

"Don't look so surprised, Draco. You know Ginny is also going to be here, you are both on the same team." Hermione smirked and finished her drink.

"Yes, but you came as my plus one to this party. I know you had a date tonight with someone planned before this." He held out his hand and guided her to their seats, which were next to Ginny and Blaise.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat in the chair he had pulled out for her. "You gave me an excuse to call it off; they weren't happy I was going with you though." She spotted Ginny as she and Blaise walked towards the table. "Ginny, I can't believe I beat you here."

Ginny walked over to Hermione and hugged her tightly, "Hermione! Thank Merlin you came, I was hoping you wouldn't stand up Draco. I needed someone here to talk to besides my husband."

"Thanks, Red, good to know where I stand in your books," Blaise smirked as he walked up to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the side of her neck, "Let's sit down, you shouldn't be standing too long anyway. The healer told you to stay off your ankle after that roll last week."

"Two years I'm married to this one, and he acts like I'm made of glass still." Ginny rolled her eyes and sat down next to Hermione, "Speaking of other halves, didn't you have a date with that ministry guy tonight."

Hermione laughed and downed her drink, "I did, but Draco was whining about going alone and attracting groupies. I felt bad for him, so I cancelled my date and came here."

"You might want to slow down on your drinks, Granger. They have been known to spike the drinks." Draco warned her as he looked over to the dance floor, "How about you dance with me? Since you feel sorry for me and everything." He held his hand out and smirked.

Blaise chuckled, "I give it until the end of the night, love. They might need a little more liquid encouragement to admit their real feelings though."

Ginny looked in thought before smirking, "How much are you willing to bet? I think they are well on their way; she even cancelled on that hot ministry guy. Hermione had been eyeing him up for weeks."

"The usual, except this time you get to choose what I wear." Blaise smirked and squeezed her hand, "Are you still telling her tonight?"

"Yes, but later, I know she will be excited for us." Ginny grinned as Blaise placed a hand on her stomach.

On the floor, Draco had his hands on Hermione's waist and grinned. "So is it still because you just feel bad for me?"

"Yes, why else would I be here? It's not like you wanted me here as a date, just to protect you from the groupies attacking you." Hermione pulled back a little and looked up at him.

"That's not the only reason, Granger. I know how to dismiss those slags, they have never been a problem." They had stopped dancing and looked at each other, Hermione moved her arms from his shoulders.

Hermione wasn't sure what to think, she thought he only wanted her to come because he was single and didn't want the attention. She knew since he was the star seeker, he had people throwing themselves at him. "I will be right back, need to use the loo."

Draco watched as she ran off through the door and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Fuck." He walked back to the table and sat down next to Blaise.

"What did you do? You made her run away, and Ginny is not happy." Blaise shook his head, annoyed.

"I only answered her question; it's not my fault she doesn't like me." Draco shrugged and grabbed the drink in front of him, downing the contents and feeling the burn in his throat.

Blaise just snickered at his friend, "If you only realised it Draco, she has been pinning you for months. I need to win this bet with the wife, make a move before the end of the night."

Draco smirked at his mate, "Maybe I should wait on purpose, I like to hear you complain when Ginny wins the bets between you two."

"You arse, you would do that to me." Blaise glared at Draco and heard the girls approaching. "Don't fuck this up for me mate; I need to win this bet. She promised I would be wearing a maid outfit next time I lost."

Ginny smacked Blaise on the arm, "Stop trying to sway the bet your way." She whispered in his ear."

"Draco can I talk to you?" Hermione looked at Draco upset. "In private please."

Draco stood up and held his hand out for her, "Let's go, I know a place."

Hermione slid her hand into his and followed him to a secluded corner, "I have been thinking, and after Ginny talked to me I have to get it off my chest."

"You can tell me anything Granger, what's wrong?" Draco looked concerned and leant against the wall.

Before she could change her mind, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Hold on Granger, what the fuck?!" Draco looked surprised and licked his lips, "Are you sure?" He wanted to wait until after the event, but those lips and eyes were testing him.

"Yes, I have wanted to do this for months." Hermione looked into his eyes and smirked, her hand reaching up to play with his hair as she closed the distance between them and kissed him again. This time feeling him deepen the kiss and moaning into his mouth.

Draco felt like a million galleons; he had wanted to kiss those lips for a little over a year now. There was a reason he hadn't dated any groupies; he wanted Hermione Granger.

By the time they had made it to the table, Blaise was grinning, and Ginny was glaring at him. "Thanks, mate, now how about some good news. Ginny and I are expecting, and we want you two to be the godparents!"


End file.
